


Used

by putyourpantson



Category: Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: Angst, Becky's a sad one in here, Cal is high-key a bit of a jerk, Drabble, F/M, FWB, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Sex, Minor Character Death, also Becky goes 'thank god for ogie', author attempts to use humor, author is slightly projecting, cause that is the good shit (tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putyourpantson/pseuds/putyourpantson
Summary: Becky had always preferred an open relationship if she was going to be completely honest.
Relationships: Becky/Cal (Waitress), Jenna Hunterson/Jim Pomatter, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ogie Anhorn/Dawn Williams, sort of? it's confusing
Kudos: 2





	Used

Becky had always preferred the open relationship, if she was going to be completely honest. 

No strings attached, friends with benefits, sex buddies, only fucking...whatever you wanted to call it. She preferred it all the same.

Yet now...she felt odd with her and Cal’s relationship, like something was just chipping away at her and she just couldn’t place it.

Of course, she assumed what could probably be gathered from all this: because at least outside of the sex, she still felt like she was being treated like a normal human being, and appreciated, or whatever. 

But  _ no, _ she had gone and chosen Cal, who could never be satisfied. Who was still rude to her throughout it all. 

She’d therefore intended on keeping the affair a secret, until her deathbed, where she would tell Jenna and Dawn before flopping over in a heap. 

Instead, Jenna had walked in on them before the shop opened up, and immediately all of Becky’s guns were drawn. 

She’d insisted that she didn’t plan it, it was life, and she felt  _ alive. _ (Yes, not really always, and only occasionally.) She’d blamed Jenna’s own affair, though Becky privately thought that  _ it was about damn time Jenna did  _ something.

So it shouldn’t have really come as a surprise when at Dawn’s wedding, (Becky still didn’t believe the day had finally come, she was half-way convinced that she’d have to get a divorce and marry Dawn herself just so Dawn could have a friend. So thank whatever god that was in the sky that Ogie had come from whatever planet he came from to meet Dawn,) when she overheard Cal avoiding Jenna’s questions.

But it still hurt when she found out he wasn’t happy. 

Because while she didn’t love him, he still shouldn’t have been a-well, a fucking  _ dick _ about it.

Becky had always been used. It was part of her life now. Wake up, be somebody nobody cared about unless for an argument, be used and abused, then go home and change her husband’s diaper. 

Yet it still felt like a sword to the gut. 

Every. 

Single.

_ Time. _

When Becky ‘dumped’ Cal, the pain abated and she felt the most joyful she’d felt in  _ years. _

Watching his face crumple up with confusion, him asking why, and even, after a minute, asking her to stay. 

Because  _ FUCK HIM. _

She didn’t need Cal. She didn’t need  _ anyone. _

Yet, as she watched Lulu grow, she realized how much she did. When her husband died, and she cried for a week before circling back around and coming back to work while everyone, (even Cal, the stupid jerk,) gave her a pitying look. She knew she needed someone, or at least to feel  _ something _ other than this monstrous clawing in her gut.

So one night she found herself at Cal’s door, ready and waiting to be used.

All over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Time for a self-promo!
> 
> @womaninherittheearth on tumblr, come scream at me or with me or be sad, idk!


End file.
